Harry Potter and the Spell Back in Time
by PhoenixSnowSunIce
Summary: What if a few events, many years ago, caused Fate to lose a little control on reality? What would the consequences be for Harry and his friends and enemies? Post-OotP, with certain events from HBP and DH.
1. The Spell And The Start

AN: Thanks to my fantastic Betas! I was inspired to write a fanfic like this by Luna the Moonmonster's Amulet of Time series, it's fantastic and well worth reading.

_**Harry Potter and the Spell Back in Time**_

_**The Spell and the Start**_

As Harry strolled down Diagon Alley, he heard Ron and Hermione chatting on his right and Ginny on his left. Ginny was laughing at an impression Ron was doing of Malfoy, her hair shimmering in the sunlight.

Since Sirius's death at the Ministry last June, Harry had felt incredibly lonely. It did not help that Dumbledore had kept him locked up in Privet Drive for the past month; well at least he had picked him up last Friday, thought Harry. Harry knew that Dumbledore had only kept in the dark because he cared for him, but knowing that did not make Harry feel any less bitter.

Harry gritted his teeth, glancing irately at the two Order members who were trailing them only a few paces behind. He longed for the summer of his third year, when he had been able to walk anywhere in Diagon Alley freely.

"Bloody hell Harry, what are you thinking about?" asked Ron. "Hermione's been asking you the same question for the past minute!"

"Sorry," Harry said, glancing again over his shoulder. "Bloody Order members won't leave me alone for even five minutes."

"Don't let it bother you Harry," said Hermione. "It is for your safety, after all."

"Yea, I guess, it doesn't make it any more bearable though," replied Harry, whilst he looked like he wanted to change the subject.

"So Ginny, how's Dean?" said Harry.

"I don't know actually, we broke up about a week ago." Ginny glanced over at Ron and then added in a whisper, "I wasn't actually dating him, truthfully. But the look on Ron's face was priceless."

Oblivious to Ginny's revelation, Ron said, "Hermione, now you're zoned out. What's caught your attention?"

"Just a book I was thinking of, I wonder if Flourish and Blott's would have it, it's really old you see," she replied. "Look Neville and Luna are in front of Gringotts!"

After greeting Neville and Luna, the group of six friends entered Gringotts.

"Good afternoon, Sir," said a goblin.

"Good afternoon, I'd like to visit my vault, please," said Harry to the goblin.

"Just a minute, Mr. Potter and Ragnok will escort you and your friends," replied the goblin, causing Harry to cringe, even the goblins knew who he was.

A little while later, as Harry was about to leave his vault, Luna said, "Harry, I think that you should take out more money." The thing was, her voice had lost its usual dreamy tone; she sounded more confident and, well... _normal_.

"What?" said Harry, completely puzzled.

"Take out more money and a credit pouchif possible; I have a feeling you'll need it".

"Ummm, how much?" At this point all the others were completely confused, why was Luna, of all people, advising Harry on money?

"I think five more pouches of galleons and also the credit pouch should be enough," Luna replied.

"Okay..." said Harry. Shrugging, he scooped out more galleons and then stowed them safely in his rucksack. He had learned during the previous year that it was much easier to simply go along with whatever Luna said than try and question her. Then turning to Hermione, he said, "Well then, you wanted to get a book didn't you Hermione? So, let's go to Flourish and Blott's next!"

As they walked down Diagon Alley, towards Flourish and Blott's, Harry noticed Draco Malfoy walking alone. He began to wonder why Draco looked so torn and alone, but the vein of thought was forgotten as they entered the bookshop.

x-x-x-x

Harry wondered why Hermione wanted this book so much, it appeared to very old and tattered. When he asked her this, she replied, "Well, it was mentioned in _'Newman's Theories on Magic'_, and he was very complimentary about it so I want to buy it. Apparently, he even lists some ancient spells!"

Harry looked at the front cover, which read _'Time and it's Origins'_, it really dis look quite dull he thought, but he didn't see any point in pointing that out, after all Ron probably would.

Leaving Flourish and Blott's an hour later, and severely weighed down by books, they headed for a quick snack at Florin Fortesques, and then headed to Murphy's Law Trunk Makers to buy new, larger trunks for their coming NEWT years. In the window display, there was what appeared to be a top of the range trunk, complete with all the bells and whistles, in front of a large Irish flag.

As soon as they entered, Mr. Murphy greeted them.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you and your friends, Mr...?"

"Potter," replied Harry, causing Mr Murphy's eyes to widen in surprise. "My friends and I are looking for larger trunks, preferably ones with enchantments."

"Ah, yes, of course. NEWT students, are ye? Well our new line of luxury trunks are all along the back there. Now, what types of enchantments are ye looking for?"

"Multi-chamber, charmed to only open for the owner, and those keyed in, of course, and a feather-light charm also," replied Harry.

"No problem Mr. Potter. Though, you do realise that this will be rather expensive, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm still going to buy the six."

"Of course..."

Just then, Ron realised what Harry was up to, and he really wasn't very happy.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing? We don't need you to buy us all new trunks, our old ones are fine."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to, so I'm buying them. You can think of them as an early Christmas present, if you have to," replied Harry.

"Alright," grumbled Ron.

As they walked down Diagon Alley a little while later, Neville pointed out a small shop he hadn't seen before.

"Look at that shop there, Turner's Trinkets and Treasures. Have any of you seen it before?," said Neville.

"No," they replied in unison.

"Let's go in and look then."

After five minutes, wandering around the shop Harry saw six interconnected mirrors, or so the label said. Harry felt a pang, thinking briefly of the shattered bits of enchanted mirror that lay, half-forgotten, at the bottom of his trunk. Even though they brought up painful memories, he decided to buy them. After all, they would be fun to have in the more boring of lessons, like History of Magic.

Amongst the hustle and bustle of Platform 9 3/4, Harry was looking around for Neville and Luna. It was just five minutes until the train was to leave, and everybody was rushing to make it on to the train, but there was no sign of them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oi! Harry! Let's get a compartment now or they'll all be full," shouted Ron as Harry continued to look for any sign of Neville and Luna, "They'll find us on the train mate".

"Alright," shouted back Harry as he heaved his trunk and Hedwig to the train, in search of an empty compartment.

Five minutes later, both Neville and Luna joined them. Hermione didn't notice them until Neville trod on her toes when going to sit down, because of the large book, by which she was currently enchanted.

"Oh! Hey, you two. Had a good couple of weeks? It really was a pity that neither of you were able to visit during the holidays," said Hermione before returning to the large tome.

Shortly the sweet trolley arrived, and when Hermione went to buy some sugarquills, she left the large book on Ron's seat.

Ron shoved the book aside and sat down, "Is this just another bit of light reading 'Mione?" Causing everyone except Hermione to smile. "Look at this! I can hardly read it! The print is tiny. What kinds of spells are these anyway? I have never even heard of most of them; I'll bet they don't even work. What's this one? 'Makes time more bearable.' Well that should be good, make the train ride go faster." He pulled out his wand and cleared his throat. "_Tempus Diversus!_"

There was a bright, white light and a smell of fresh air and pine trees, and suddenly, Harry had no idea where he was.

x-x-x-x

What Ron didn't realise was that someone was opening the door as he said the spell.


	2. The Discovery

The Discovery

Harry looked all around him once the light had faded. All he could see were trees. Ron was standing there with a look of shock and guilt etched on his face. At that moment, Harry heard Hermione explode into a rant at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! What have you done?!"

Ron looked around, wide-eyed and panicky. "I-I just said the words! I didn't think that-,"

"No, you didn't!" Hermione shrieked. "You didn't think at all. You saw a random incantation and just thought you'd try it out? Don't you remember what Professor Flitwick's always trying about charms you don't know?"

Harry doubted very much that Ron remembered anything Professor Flitwick had ever said. To be perfectly honest, he didn't remember much himself. After all, that was what Hermione was for.

"Well, isn't this just great," said Ginny. "Did you even read the incantation before performing the spell?"

"From what I can see around us and my knowledge of Latin, Tempus Diversus translates as Different Time." Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I think that we've gone back in time."

"What? No way. Please tell me you're joking," gasped Neville, as Ginny, Ron and Harry stared blankly at her. Only Luna seemed unshaken.

"No, I'm afraid that I'm not," said Hermione.

Ron said, "Well, at least all of our stuff is here!" Hermione shot him a dirty look as he said this.

"And so is Draco Malfoy," said Ginny, pointing at him as she spoke. "Well done, you got our trunks and a junior Death Eater sent back with us."

"This is just fantastic, I'm stuck in some time gone by with none other that The Golden Trio, the Weaslette, the Squib and Loony Lovegood," Draco said.

"Shut it Malfoy, try to be civil, we're all in the same boat," snapped Hermione.

Ignoring Draco, Neville spoke quietly to Luna, "Well, it looks like you're strange feelings were right."

"Yes, of course," replied Luna. "Now I wonder if there are any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks around here."

"Luna, you're not a seer, are you?" asked Ron in a jokey tone."Why, of course I am," she replied. Harry thought that it was probably just another bizarre, but untrue, fact that Luna believed in. He noticed that Hermione looked skeptical, Ron appeared utterly confused, Ginny and Neville had expressions of pure shock on their faces, and Malfoy was, of course, smirking.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Harry spoke, "Ron, Ginny, your brooms are in your trunks aren't they?" They both nodded their heads and Harry continued. "Well it looks like we have to fly to Hogwarts, if it's been built, that is. Luna, do you have a broom?"

"Yes, it's in my trunk as well," she replied.

Hermione and Neville both looked terrified at the prospect of flying.

"B-but I can't fly!" Hermione said, "I'm terrible at it!"

"Then you'll just have to go on Ron's broom, won't you?" Ginny replied with a smirk. "Either that or you'll be left behind."

Hermione shot Ginny an evil glare.

"Well, Hogwarts is in the North, so we should fly that way. Harry, you have a compass, don't you?" said Ron.

Harry nodded, and she continued, "Well, we'll use that as a guide then."

"Okay, Hogwarts it is," Ron said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and got ready to mount their brooms.

"Wait!" Hermione almost yelled. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at her. "We can't just go off half-cocked looking for Hogwarts. For all we know, Hogwarts may not even exist in this time, did that occur to anyone else? We haven't a clue where or _when_ in time we are. We could be anywhere!"

Harry sighed. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Well what do you suggest, then?" Ginny asked, her hands on her hips. "We can't just stay where we are. It's going to be dark soon, and I don't really fancy spending the night in an unknown forest."

Hermione hesitated and then sighed. "Oh fine, I guess we can go to Hogwarts. I don't suppose we can have gone back more than a thousand years, and we'll at least be able to judge when in time we've landed by who's Headmaster. But remember, we absolutely cannot be seen," she said, and Harry's suspicions were confirmed.

"Why not?" Neville piped up, looking nervous.

"What if we run into ourselves, or our families? We could change history, Neville!" Hermione urged. "And that's only presuming we haven't gone back more than sixteen years. What if we ran into a plague village during the Black Death, or one of the old 16th century witch trials? Horrible things have happened to wizards who mess about with time travel. We must not be seen."

Ron, Ginny and Neville stared at Hermione, wide-eyed, trying to understand exactly what it was she had just said, Harry had of course been wondering when the lecture would happen and Luna merely looked nonchalant and unperturbed as usual. Surprisingly, Draco didn't look any way shocked at this peice of information

Once the trunks and cages had been shrunk to fit in to their pockets, the owls ready to fly beside them and Crookshanks' basket tied to Harry's broom, they set off. Draco climbed on behind Ginny and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Harry felt his face go hot. He gripped his broom tighter and tried to shake off the uncomfortable squirming sensation in his stomach. He was pleased to see that neither Hermione nor Neville were as terrible with nerves as in their First year, and that Luna was actually fairly calm, but then again, nothing seemed to shake Luna.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Three long and tiring hours later the group finally caught sight of their beloved castle. All seven were feeling cold, tired, hungry and grumpy. As they trudged in silence towards the castle's entrance, Harry saw a gaping empty space of greenery where the Whomping Willow usually stood. He felt an ominous sense of foreboding. That meant they'd gone back in time by at least twenty years. He exchanged a nervous glance with Ron, who seemed to have noticed the same thing. As he looked behind, Harry felt another sinking sensation in his stomach; Hagrid's hut was also missing.

"I wonder if they have Honeydukes at this time?" said Ron, winking at Harry discreetly.

"Don't you think you're being slightly too carefree, Ron?" snapped Hermione.

"Well, at least Hogwarts is still here!" Harry heard Ron replying, his tone sounding just a little too cheerful to be real. "We can't have gone back more than about a-"

"A thousand years?" Hermione interrupted, glaring at Ron. "Yes, I'm _so_ relieved. Nothing bad or dangerous has taken place in the last thousand years, I'm sure. No crusades or civil wars, plague epidemics or witch hunts..."

Ron averted his eyes, shame-faced, and muttered something unintelligible.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

As the group tiptoed into the entrance hall, Neville wondered aloud, "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should wait in the Great Hall?" said Hermione. "But remember, we cannot be seen, under any circumstances."

Just as they made it in to the great hall, they heard the sound of many footsteps, Hermione whispered urgently, "Quick, somebody is coming! Back here!" She ducked behind a large statue, and the others followed suit.

Barely seconds after they had all sought cover behind a statue, they saw two figures, a man and a woman. The woman was dressed in a long black and gold embroidered dress and the man was wearing a red robe, embroidered with gold. Both figures looked extremely regal and poised.

They began speaking to one another, but Harry was shocked to hear that they weren't speaking English, nor any language he recognized.

Beside him, Hermione gasped.

"What?" Harry whispered. "Can you understand them?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all, I, well, I think they're speaking Old English!"

Neville looked confused. "What, you mean like what that Shakespeare bloke used to use?"

"That's not Old English. It's just an older version of Modern English," Hermione said. "Old English is a completely different language. It hasn't been spoken in Britain since before the Middle Ages!"

Harry thought this to be a very bad sign, but couldn't see any good in pointing this out.

Not five minutes later, all of the tables were in their places, the only interesting thing was that these two figures had done it entirely without the use of wands. As Ron began to comment on their lack of use of wands, Hermione quickly shushed him.

"Shh, Ron, I hear footsteps", Hermione said.

Harry thought that it sounded more like a stampede of dragons.

Suddenly, the doors of the great hall were thrown open, and students and professors alike, began to enter. Harry was surprised to see that there was only about sixty students and seven teachers.

Harry noticed that the uniform worn was relatively similar to his own, the only apparent difference was the material. Their robes looked much coarser and rougher. Shortly, all of the students assembled in a line, even those who appeared to be the same age as Harry and his friends. Presumably asked to do so by the man in red and gold, he appeared to be wearing the very same sorting hat used in their own time. Hermione looked puzzled, when the sorting hat was not placed onto the first students head, and instead four of the teachers began to speak to each and every student for a short while, until eventually the students walked over to one of the four house tables. This continued right down to the last student.

When the sorting ceremony was over Harry noticed that at the head table there was one teacher in particular that he was sure he recognised from somewhere before. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he could not quite remember.

As soon as they thought it would be safe to leave without being seen, they snuck out to the Entrance Hall.

As they stepped into the Entrance Hall, Hermione looked thoughtful, as did Luna.

A few seconds later, Hermione began to speak, "Did anyone else notice how four of the figures were extremely well dressed, compared to the other two teachers?"

Suddenly it all made sense to Harry, how he recognised on of the figures and why each student was sorted by those four people.

"I think it would be a good idea for us to do some research in the library," said Luna, making the most sense any of them had ever heard her.

"Well I'm not doing any research until I've had something to eat. I'm starving!" Just as Ron said this, his stomach rumbled, as if backing up his statement.

"I'll go to the library with Luna," suggested Hermione. "And, I think that Ron and Neville should go to the kitchens," she said with a smirk at Ginny.

"Well, then I guess Harry, Draco and I should find somewhere to stay," said Ginny.

"Where can we go, so that we won't be seen?"

"The Room of Requirement, of course," said Ginny, in an extremely condescending tone.

"Now then, considering how graceful and quiet the two of are," said Hermione, looking at Ron and Neville. "Perhaps you two should take Harry's cloak." Then looking at the other three said, "I think you lot can be quiet and discreet."

"More than Ron anyway," sniggered Ginny.

"Yes, and no one should be in the library on the first night," said Hermione.

Ron muttered, "Unless your ancestor is here that is..." Hermione shot Ron a dirty look and turned away.

As they went their separate ways Harry could see Hermione talking animatedly to Luna. It was clear that she was letting off steam about the whole mess Ron had gotten them into.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ten minutes later Harry, Ginny and Draco were outside the entrance to the Room of Requirement, after sneaking through the corridors. They had nearly been seen twice, but managed to avoid being seen by diving behind statues.

Harry remembered how last year when he had wanted a whistle, one had appeared. He explained to Ginny what he wanted to do with the room and five minutes later he and Ginny had transformed the room completely. There was now a kitchen, two bedrooms, a large bathroom and a living room. Every room was decorated with Gryffindor colours. As they looked around at their handiwork, Ginny beamed at Harry and said, "Wow, looks great doesn't it?"

While Ginny had smiled at him, Harry felt a swooping, but not at all uncomfortable, feeling in his stomach.

"I can't believe we might actually be in the time of the Founders, imagine how different life must be at this time," said Ginny.

"It is fairly hard to believe, but what happens if we change the events in history? We could destroy the world as we know it," replied Harry in a quiet tone, full of worry.

"Stop worrying Potter, nothing ever happens to you," said Draco, smirking

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far! If you have a question or if you like it, leave a review please. It's nice to see them! And, any suggestions are welcome, especially for the events throughout the year! I've changed the plot from my original idea, and will have to rewrite a few chapters.


	3. The Prophecy

Chapter 3 - Another Prophecy

Neville and Ron soon entered the Room of Requirement. They had brought as much food as they could without being seen, and shrunk it to fit into their pockets. There was a selection of dishes as well as bread and fruit, which Harry was surprised to see, and of course, deserts.

"Well, that was more difficult than I thought it would be! Luckily there was only a handful of house-elves," said Ron. "Now, I wish Hermione and Luna would hurry up."

At that precise moment Hermione and Luna walked calmy into the room.

"Great! Now I- I mean _we _can eat," said Ron with delight.

"I really think that you should listen to what we found first," snapped Hermione. Not _really _Hermione like, any suggestions instead of snapped

Then Neville contributed, "And, well, I think that we need to make sure that this room is secure, that we should close all of the loop-holes. We don't want Slytherin to walk in here during the night to find us six, do we?"

After this statement he found all the others, even Luna, staring at him in amazement. Harry snapped out of it first and said, "That's a fantastic idea! You really _get_ this room, don't you?" This proclamation caused Neville to colour slightly, before he became absorbed in his own thoughts.

A few moments later, Neville came back to reality, smiled , and said, "I think that's the loop-holes closed, only the seven of us can enter this room now. No chances of old snake eyes ancestor finding us in here now!"

The group decided to eat first, in order to placate Ron, but Harry could see that Hermione was itching to share what she had discovered.

Shortly, Hermione placed two books onto the table and began to speak, "Well, every single book in the library is in, what I believe to be, Anglo-Saxon. However, I looked in one of my own books, and I've found a translation spell, which should allow us to understand Anglo-Saxon. Luna and I then scoured the books for anything else, but all we have is what else is said in _Newman's Theories of Magic._"

However, just as Hermione was about to explain further, Luna began to speak.

_"The seven have gone to a time far back,_

_So they may fix many past mistakes._

_The founders they will meet,_

_Before the fight has begun,_

_Here they will stay for a year,_

_To learn things they now fear._

_To a time where Bee and Panther were friends, _

_May the six save the troubled one,_

_She is fair and graceful, but hidden and untrained_

_The knowledgeable one must find a cure._

_To a time of war and great unrest,_

_They and their mentor put their skills to the test,_

_Share with her their knowledge and trust,_

_Travel from November to March, they must._

_Lastly they will meet the parents, unknown,_

_Of whom, precious memories, they have so few._

_Search for the soul-catchers, seven in all,_

_For Tom Riddle must be stopped, once and for all._

_Worry not about the future in store,_

_But, right the past great mistakes._

_Discover the true reason for both the fight,_

_And the well documented flight,_

_All is not as it seems to be._

_Warn not the Rat, the Stag or the Doe, _

_Though those are the only things to be left untold,_

_Warn the Grim and his enemy old,_

_Tell them of all their grave mistakes._

_The Chosen One, with eyes of green, _

_May he discover their talents thus far unseen._

_His true love, soul mate and bond _

_Having problems with Ginny, don't know what to say about her_

_The Wise One, the messenger, must find the cure,_

_Turn to the Snake and the Raven for aid._

_His first friend, with hair of flame,_

_Shall plan the entire game _

_The other choice who lacks in esteem _

_May he find his true potential._

_Moonchild with hair so fair,_

_We warn you to listen to her with care._

_Dragon, put aside old thoughts and beliefs,_

_Embrace new friends and feel relief._

As Luna finished speaking the prophecy, the five Gryffindors and lone Slytherin stared at her in amazement, even though they now knew that she was in fact a seer, it was strange to see he making a prophecy.

"Now, _that _was interesting, wasn't it? Now, we really should try to understand it, after Hermione finishes explaining about the spell," said Luna.

Harry was utterly shocked, as his only experience with Seers was with Professor Trewlany, and those experiences usually included the foretelling of his death.

Once Hermione had composed herself and finished taking down the prophecy, she began her speech about what she had discovered. "Well, it appears that the spell is _extremely _ancient, yet there are absolutely no records of _anyone_ using it _ever_ before. However, it does say that we can expect to visit four different times before reaching our own. The amazing thing is that although we'll have spent four years in different time periods, we'll only have missed four _seconds_ in our own. It also said that all those affected must be extremely magically powerful and that when we have to leave a time period, one year after visiting it, we have form a circle and join hands, with any possessions in the middle and then we just repeat the incantation. Also, we can bring people with us, as long as they are part of the circle."

"F-four _years..._" Harry turned to his left and saw Neville spluttering in disbelief. "B-but that will mean we'll be _twenty_ when we get back to our own time!"

"I think it's a good thing, we get to have, relatively, normal teenage years. Think about it_, there's no Voldemort here_," said Harry, he clearly wasn't as dismayed as his friends. In fact, both he and Draco looked overjoyed.

"Hermione, you've written down the prophecy, right?" As she nodded in affirmation, Harry continued, "Well, look at it, we can save Sirius! And, Neville and I can see our parents, as they were." He was clearly overjoyed at this thought.

"And I don't need to kill Dumbeldore, or listen to my father," said Draco.

"What, b-but you've always appeared to want to join him," Neville wondered aloud.

"Only because my father said I w

"Yeah, and we _don't _have to worry about changing the future, as long as we don't tell Harry's parents, or Wormtail, of their fate," said Ron, clearly tying to get a rise out of Hermione.

Naturally it worked, and she snapped back, "Well then if you're so knowledgeable about this sort of situation Ron, what should we do now?"

"Stop it! The two of you," shouted Ginny. "You two are like a bloody old, married couple. Maybe we should ask Luna and Neville's opinions."

"Well I trust all of you, so it's not a problem. It's a little bit like an extended holiday," said Luna."Now, I guess I really should tell you all about Fate and her plans," said Luna.

Ginny, looking puzzled, asked, "What do you mean Luna?"

"Well you see she talks to me in my dreams."

x-x-x

AN: I really am sorry that it's been so long! I'm making a few additions to the time-travellers, so the previous two chapters are going to be reworked!


	4. The Game of Revelations

Chapter 4 - The Game of Revelations

After Luna had finished telling the group of her meetings with Fate, Hermione suggested doing something to relive the tension. Secretly, she really wanted to find out what Draco was really like, without the pressure of Lucius.

"I remember one of the girls in my year talking about a muggle game called 'Truth or Dare...' Ginny said, before trailing into a vein of thought. The others waited for her to speak again.

A few seconds later a pile of cards appeared, along with a ball, the size of an apple.

"Okay," she began. "Everyone sit in a circle. Now each card has a different question on it, and this," she said holding up the ball, "is a lie detector. If you answer a question untruthfully while holding it it will light up and vibrate. We all will answer each question drawn." As she looked around to see their reactions, Ginny was pleased to see that even

Draco looked interested.

She passed the ball to Hermione and told her to draw the card from the top of the pile.

Hermione then read it aloud, "Where does your allegiance lie?"

"Well, I'm with Dumbledore," she answered.

"Same, I'm with Dumbledore," said Ron.

Luna and Neville's answers were both with Dumbledore.

"I'm against Voldemort," was Harry's answer to the question, which caused Hermione to look pensieve.

Ginny tried to say, "With Dumbledore," but the ball lit up. She sighed and finally said,

"I'm on whichever side Harry is on."

"I'm also against Voldemort," said Draco, causing Ron to look at him in disbelief.

Ron drew the next card, and read it aloud, "Describe your childhood."

He looked rather confused, before then answering, "Well I grew up with my five brothers and Ginny. We never had much money but Mum and Dad were always happy. Fred and George tormented me, they were constantly put spiders in my bedroom, in my toys and on me. Bill and Charlie were in Hogwarts for the times I remember, but in the summer holidays Bill taught me how to play chess and Charlie would teach me to fly. I used to spend a lot of time with Ginny, until I became a bit pigheaded about playing with my sister. I didn't have any real friends until the day I met Harry on the train."

He then passed the ball to Luna. "My childhood was lonely. The only girl nearby was Ginny, so we spent a bit of time together, but not a lot. When I began to read 'The Quibbler' I began to look for the creatures that were described, and then I began to create creatures in my head.

"After my mother died I began to See things, I thought it was all imaginary until Fate visited me on my tenth birthday. By then, I had developed a habit of speaking of imaginary creatures, but because I couldn't tell anyone what I really saw, I stuck to what I knew," she then passed the ball to Neville.

"Nothing spectacular ever happened to me. I would spend time in my Grandmother's green house when I wasn't being taken to see her friends. I never had anyone to play with, and on Christmas we would visit my parents in Saint Mungo's."

When the ball was passed to Harry, he sighed and said, "I grew up with my muggle relatives. They hated me and what I was. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. My uncle used to beat me if I didn't keep quiet and do all of the housework. I remember him punching me for burning a slice of toast. If anything 'strange' happened, I was locked into the cupboard for days, with no food, and only allowed out twice a day to go to the bathroom.

"My cousin and his gang always tried to beat me up. No one in school would talk to me for fear of being beaten by Dudley and his gang. I had to pull down my grades because my uncle would beat me if I beat Dudley. Nearly all of my work was blank, 'cause Dudley is so thick. Meeting Hagrid was the turning point. I was terrified to sleep that night for fear of waking up from such a pleasant dream. Then I met a blond twat in Madam Malkin's and decided not to be in Slytherin, otherwise that's where I would have been."

All of their faces were shocked, and he could see silent tears streaming down Ginny and Hermione's faces. Though no one looked more shocked than Draco. He passed the ball to Ginny, and she collected herself before speaking.

"My childhood was pretty much the same as Ron's, except I pranked Fred and George, or got them into trouble with Mum, and Charlie refused to teach his 'baby' sister to fly. I had, of course, already taught myself by the age of eight," she said, with a smirk at Ron. "Dad used to tell me bedtime stories, and my favourite was the one of the baby who defeated Voldemort, I always hoped that he was happy. I met Luna after Ron began to ignore me, and we used to play. She always came out with the strangest comments though. That's it really."

When Draco was passed the ball, he took quite some time before speaking. "My childhood was strange, I had almost everything I wanted, except for what I truly needed. My father didn't permit Mother to show affection, and he spent little time around me. When I went to play with the other children it really was peculiar. None of us really acted like children, we were more like mini versions of our parents. From the age of four I was given books about blood purity and told that anyone with 'unpure blood' was unworthy of time and shouldn't even be taught about magic. I was also taught basic dark magic spells and curses.

"If I did anything wrong Father would punish me with various curses. The on that sticks out in my mind was the day after I met you in Diagon Alley, somehow word had travelled back to him of our minor disagreement, and he figured out exactly who you were. He was not pleased and put me under the Cruciatus curse.

"I guess that despite some differences, mine and Harry's childhoods were very similar."

As Hermione read over the card, she blushed, before reading it aloud, "Who, in this room, would you like to kiss the most?" She paused, before saying, "Ron."

She then passed the ball to Ron, without looking him in the eye. He paused, then said "Hermione," with a wide smile.

Neville then answered that he would like to kiss Luna, and she said that she wanted to kiss Neville.

When the ball was passed to Harry, he was visibly nervous as he was trying not to make eye contact with anyone on the room. Then, he said, "Ginny." As he answered, he looked up and smiled at Ginny.

She then answered, "Harry," and smiled back.

The most shocking revelation, however, was that Draco answered, "Hermione." When he saw their jaws drop he shrugged and said, "She's intriguing."


End file.
